First consumed in the ninth century, the beverage coffee has spread throughout the globe to be one of the largest traded commodities in modern times. Several devices have been developed to prepare the coffee beverage that typically requires brewing ground roasted coffee beans.
One such device is a percolating device that forces boiling water into a chamber above a filter by pressurized steam. The water then passes through the grounds due to gravity, repeating the process until shut off by an internal timer or, more commonly, a thermostat that turns off the heater when the entire volume reaches a certain temperature.
Coffee may also be brewed by steeping in a device such as a coffee press in which ground coffee beans and hot water are combined and left to brew for a few minutes. A plunger is then depressed to separate the coffee grounds from the water. Because the coffee grounds are in direct contact with the water, all the coffee oils remain in the beverage, making it stronger and leaving more sediment than in coffee made by a percolating device.
An espresso device produces one of the more popular coffee beverages. The espresso device forces heated pressurized water through ground coffee beans. As a result of brewing under high pressure the coffee beverage produced by this device, an espresso beverage, is more concentrated than the coffee beverage produce by the percolator device or the coffee press device. Additionally, the espresso device produces a much desired crema.
The science and physical requirements for producing a good espresso are well known to those versed in the art. They include high pressures of approximately 130 psi-240 psi. Water temperature typically in a range of 197° F.-205° F., and the coffee beans freshly roasted and ground within at least two weeks of the brewing process. Espresso is obtained by traversing hot water through coffee grounds for no longer than 25-30 seconds. Failure to meet any of these requirements can result in an expresso beverage that may be lacking in taste, too bitter to the taste, or that may be lacking sufficient crema in part or in whole. The water temperature can be controlled. Since the heated water typically is prepared close to the natural boiling point of water at sea level, it can be used to deliver a consistent pressure required to produce a good espresso. Most espresso machines, however, are heavy and bulky due to the high-pressure water pumps and pipes, pressure bypass valves and other engineering requirements incorporated into the device. Whereas the coffee press and percolating devices can be made small and portable, espresso-based beverages are increasingly popular and are typically made with large, non-portable equipment.
There is a need, therefore, for an espresso device with an acceptable footprint and operation that facilitates portability of the same.